Wipe Your Eyes
by TitansGirl
Summary: "She had always been there. He was just too blind to realize it. While everyone was walking around deaf to his pleas for comfort, she was the only one listening. " BBxRae oneshot, slight BBxT reminiscence.


**Author's Note:** Well, hello there, all! ^.^ I received the request for a fluffy BBxRae oneshot from_Saphira Veera__, _so…here ya' go! I hope everyone likes it. :3

I did try out a bit of a different style of writing, I kinda liked it, so I'm hoping ya'll do as well.

Read and leave a review, if you feel so inclined.

**Disclaimer: **It pains me every time I have to write that I don't own the Teen Titans. But I don't own them. So, yeah.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering fills the empty hallways of the Titans Tower for only a moment. It's only a split second of contact, the hard floor with the fragility of the smooth glass heart-shaped box. His emerald eyes follow it down, watching as the treasures mirror catches his reflection for only the flash of a second—allowing him to glimpse his grimacing face with flushed and clammy green skin— before it clatters to the floor completely broken.

Beast Boy falls to his knees in the mess with a slight snarl escaping his lips. He knows deep down that destroying the box he gave her, the symbol of his affection, won't get rid of her memory. He's aware that he'll continue to wake up during the night with horrible screams, seeing her face, watching her hurt his friends, and hearing her cold words over and over again. He can't erase her presence. He can't scrub himself clean of her.

But oh god, he can try.

His hands fall into the glass, gathering up the small pieces methodically, but lacking any rhythm or feeling. He feels numb all over. His stomach twists with sickening shame—he couldn't _save _her, and he _had _to save her—because he knows it's too late. Too late for apologies, too late for embraces, and too late to catch her hand before she falls into the boiling rift of rock beneath her feet.

It was simply too late. She was gone.

No, he can't believe she's gone. He wants her. He wants her so badly it _hurts_. It begins as a tugging at his heart strings, a quiet murmuring of his heart that soon develops into a loud whispering that demands attention. From there it transforms into a pained yanking in his stomach that makes him keel over onto his knees. And then, in his weakest moment, there is a soft knock on the door.

Quietly he manages a curt,

"Who is it?" Before he has to squeeze his eyes tightly shut to prevent searing tears to drip from their corners.

"It's Raven. Now open the door, Beast Boy." The voice is not gentle in the least, but the person who it belongs to surprises him. He could have anticipated Starfire, Cyborg, or even Robin. But never in a million years would he have guessed it was the seemingly emotionless empath.

"I said I wanted to be left alone." He manages, a sort of broken lifelessness seeping into his tone, cracking his attempted bravado.

"I'm aware." She calls back through the door separating them. Now he's angry. Why can't anyone hear him? It's as if they're all deaf, and he's standing there yelling, but no one is responding. They wouldn't listen to him. They never _did_.

He picks himself up from the ground and marches to the door. He swings it open and stares into the girl's blank violet eyes with irritation and menace.

"Then why don't you just _listen_? Hell, why can't _anybody _listen to me for once!"

"Maybe because you're on some sort of idiotic rampage because you're upset about Terra." She's blunt. The honesty hurts something inside him, but the conciseness of her statement is refreshing. Everyone is walking on eggshells around him since the incident, except for her. Raven is still her pain-in-the-ass sarcastic self. Something about that almost makes him want to smile. _Almost_.

"Whatever, just leave me alone. Please." He adds as an afterthought. Raven looks at him for a moment before reaching up to tug her hood down, allowing it to fall to her shoulders.

"You're lying." She states simply like she was reading a grocery list.

"S'cuse me?"

"You're lying," she repeats slower, like he was some sort of mental patient. "Being alone is what scares you most." The honesty ceases being refreshing and encroaches on irritating. He feels angry again, and presses his nails into his palms roughly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He spits with venom.

"Considering I can read your mind and feel your emotions, I think that I know what I'm talking about."

"No, you don't! It doesn't matter you can read my mind, you don't know how I feel, and you sure as hell don't care. I mean, what are you even doing coming to talk to me in the first place? Come to rub it in? Make fun of me? C'mon, Raven, do your worst!" He yells, his voice continually rising to an obscene volume. Raven wrinkles her nose unhappily before suddenly reaching out to push on his chest, directing him backwards into the room. The door shuts silently behind them.

"Calm down. I refuse to have any sort of conversation with you when you're behaving this irrationally." She reprimands, but her hands are still resting on his chest. He looks down at them, and she immediately drops them to her sides.

"So then _leave me alone_." He hisses.

"I know you don't want it."

"For the love of—just what are you doing here anyway?" He notices her eyes straying to the broken glass at his feet. They darken slightly as they make the connection that Terra's heart-shaped box is what's supplying the mess, but she doesn't say anything.

"I came to see if you were alright." Her tone suggests she's uncomfortable, and Beast Boy feels the same way. He allows a dry laugh to escape his lips and narrows his eyes.

"Since when do care?"

"Since always." She crosses her arms over her chest defensively.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm calling bullshit. Rae, you don't _do _comfort. That's cool, I get it, and you don't have to force anything. Did Robin send you in here to get me to stop moping? Tell you to knock some sense into me?" He starts to retreat further into the room but he feels a cold hand on his forearm stopping him. Raven drops her grip once he pivots to face her again.

"You're wrong. And I came in here on my own accord." He raises an eyebrow instead of speaking. "I've always cared. You're just too dense to notice." This is her way of being kind, he knows. Any other time it would have been an opportunity for a joke or a flirtatious waggle of his eyebrows, accusing her of being in love with him. But now he just feels confused.

"I don't…understand…" His brows furrow. Raven sighs as if it's a pain to spell everything out for him. But he needs that, and he needs to know what she means when she said she cares.

Because she was right all along. He _didn't _want to be alone.

"I'm your friend, Beast Boy…er," she pauses, debating, "Garfield." When she uses his real name, he suppresses a flinch, but she detects it and looks down at her shoes. "I know I might not act like it all the time, but I tolerate your presence, and I don't think you're as annoying as I make you out to be." She takes a breath in, her petite chest frame rising with the effort. "I can feel…everything you're feeling. It's like a storm inside of you. You're hurting, and I…it hurts me too, Gar."

Suddenly, everything is clear. When she brings her eyes back up to his, her emotions are not guarded. What he sees in them is the same that he saw just days ago. As she held the rock above Terra's head, she had spoken with so much raw emotion it gave Beast Boy chills.

"_It'll be the last thing you ever do." _

He knows she's not a killer. Raven is gentle, kind, and has lived her whole life trying to protect humanity. She's certainly no killer.

For him though, she would become one.

He swallows hard, unable to look her in the eyes. His gaze drops to his hands as he fiddles with his thumbs.

"Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But that's real nice of you to say, so thanks." He says, trying not to sound as lifeless as he feels. She sparks a little bit of life in him, but he still can't help but feel like an endless void of pointless darkness.

"Sure." She shrugs noncommittally, but her eyes continue to shine with despair. He gives a huff, uncertain of what will put her mind at ease. He reaches out suddenly, an awkward and jerky movement full of clumsiness, and rests his hand on her shoulder. She tenses under his touch and her eyes darken with hesitancy. Beast Boy is struck by the sudden realization that he'll never be able to touch Terra like this again. His loss feels like it's a ton of bricks falling on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Rae." He repeats in a strained tone. It doesn't convince him or the psychic.

"No, you're not." And with her simple honest words, he crumbles.

He sees her face. Her blonde hair falling around her shoulders in a playfully carefree manner.

Her smile shines through, dominating his thoughts.

Her laugh plays like a record in his head, haunting the endless reaches of his memories.

Her words repeat themselves creating a vortex of breakdown in his heart.

Guilt wells up in his stomach as he feels the regret, knowing he'll never be able to bring her back.

Raven steps forward instinctively when she feels the hand on her shoulder tighten and begin to tremble. She reaches out and grabs his sides as she watches his knees buckle beneath him. His balance sways and she steadies him with a delicate touch. He sinks to the floor, pulling Raven down with him unintentionally, and crosses his legs beneath him, the mess of glass shards scattered around them. Hot tears begin to fall down his cheeks, plopping to the floor and mixing with the pieces of mirror in a sick sort of collage. A pained groan escapes his lips as he struggles for composure. He can't lose control in front of Raven. She'll just leave him. Everyone always leaves him. If he doesn't smile and joke, nobody likes him. He has to wear the mask of a cheerful clown at all times, because he fears that if he doesn't, he'll be rejected.

He can't lose Raven, too. He just _can't._

As he tries to collect himself—failing miserably at it, be it—he's suddenly struck with the fact that Raven's hand is cupping his cheek gently. Her gaze is trained on him, a sad, melancholic look. Her fingers ghost over his clammy green skin to wipe the tears from the surface.

"You're not alone, Gar." She says quietly. So quietly, Beast Boy would have thought she was talking to herself if not for her steadfast eye contact. "I'm here. Even though it might not seem like it, I always have been." He swallows hard, painfully. His breathing turns to blubbering as he leans into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She doesn't return his embrace, instead she just sits while he cries, allowing him to hold her close.

The two remain like that for a few moments until Beast Boy manages to render his breathing back to normal, and he pulls away, a surprised expression clear in his face. He's confused as to Raven's sudden kindness, but then again, maybe she was right. She _had _always been there. He was just too blind to realize it. While everyone was walking around deaf to his pleas for comfort, she was the only one listening. And, as she had said, he was just too dense to take a good look.

For the first time in days, sheepish smile crosses his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Does it bother anyone else that Beast Boy never considers that when he's pining over Terra, he's missing the wonderful girl right in front of him?

Yes? Maybe? It bothers me, that's for sure.

Ah, well, Beast Boy and Raven, the couple everyone loves, and occasionally cringe at because they're so darn frustrating.

But they're positively adorable, no doubt about it.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
